Dove's Story
by crutchysgal
Summary: Ok, so this is nothing original. Mostly Fluff. About my favorite character Dove. BlinkMush SpecsDutchy. Modern Day thing. Please Review... I will take suggestions :D Im also very pathetic!


Classes

Who is in her Classes

Geography

Skittery, David

History

Racetrack, Jack, David

Math

David

Science

Mush, Skittery

Gym

NOONE all girls

English

The Delancey Bruddas, Spot, Snitch

Spanish

Bumlets

French

Dutchy, Specs

Band

Blink, Racetrack

Computers

Specs

Homeroom

David

**Disclaimer**, how I hate thee… Nothing is mine, except the name of the band and the name of my characters, SO YOU CANNOT USE IT, unless you are using my characters, then please tell me first! NOT EVEN THE SONGS ARE MINE! All except one song are by the AMAZING Canadian cartoon band 'Prozzak' and one is by Christina A. 'Ain't no Other. Oh and the class system, is just like my high school, even though I'm Canadian and the story takes place in New York, Manhattan, so deal with me here. Here's my class schedule for those who care or for whoever is confused:

This is actually just for me to keep track of her classes and such.

Day 1

Period 1

TAG (Homeroom)

Period 2

Lunch

Period 3

Break

Period 4

Classes are 75 minutes each.

'TAG' is 20 minutes

Lunch is 50 minutes

'Break' is 10 minutes each

Most of the emotions are real because I'm moving across the island. This is my first Chaptered Fan Fic, so please, please, PLEASE review! I need the Reviews! Thanks and come again soon!

CHAPTER **1**-_ONE_-UNO-_UN_-**1**

**Strange School**

New day, new school, no friends, how inviting it all seemed. Dove couldn't believe she had actually moved, all the way over the state, couldn't she just stay and live with Peacock? But nooo, her parents had to be unreasonable and say she had to live with them, in Manhattan instead of Queens. Some people even called her the Queen of Queens, and now she had to leave all that perfection, for Manhattan. She'd have to work her way up the scale.

Dove sighed and looked at her schedule, first class, mathematics, a class she wasn't that bad in and actually liked, most of the time. She entered the class, looked around and found a seat in the middle column but at the back of the class. Bad move because a cute nerd, nonetheless a nerd, turned around in his seat and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's David Jacobs. I haven't seen you around last year, soooooooo I guess you're new. I'll probably be assigned to show you around, so might as well introduce myself now.

The math professor (who resembled Einstein with his big hair) called for silence and started taking attendance.

"Rebecca Serorcy" Dove cringed as her real name was said out loud to the class. 'This is going to be difficult to change!' David, Rebecca, please come see me." The teacher called out. As Dove and David came to his desk, he greeted them with a smile. "Rebecca, this is David Jacobs, our star student, he'll be showing you around the school, to your classes and such. I hope you will enjoy being at our new school." Red patches had risen up on David's cheeks when the teacher had called him the star student.

As they went back to their seat, David pulled out his math book. "I don't know how far you got in your other school Rebecca," "It's Dove." David turned to Dove with a confused look on his face. "Sorry?" "My friends call me Dove; nobody calls me," Dove shuddered, "Rebecca." David just smiled understandingly. "Anyways, as I was saying, since you're in the advanced classes, you must have been pretty good in your old school." And the rest of the class passed without any other mishap, other then people always calling her Rebecca, which then she always cringed.

Homeroom wasn't bad, she was with her tour guide, David, and to make it better, the Homeroom was actually the Computer Lab, which was cool because she could chat with her other friends on MySpace. Next class was Geography, the teacher was really great and enthusiastic, a little too enthusiastic, but she knew she was going to enjoy the class. While they were working on an assignment, a student tried to sneak to his seat without being noticed, but Mrs. Elinass was not blind, like some people joked about.

"Skittery! Who do you think you are, coming in late?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Elinass…"

"You better be! First day of school and you're already 10 minutes late. If this is what every class is going to be like then I'll have to call your mother sooner then later."

Skittery face suddenly paled.

"But Mrs., you're the only teacher my mom and dad actually CARE bout if they get a call."

"Then don't make me call them."

"I promise Mrs., never again!"

"Good, now sit down Skittery. Oh, and, I hope you had a nice summer."

As the guy called Skittery came to sit down in front of David, who in turn was sitting in front of Dove, he saw Dove and gave her a quick wink and sat down and started doing the work that was assigned.

As the bell rang, Dove started for the door with David while Skittery had to stay for a talk with Mrs.Elinass.

"So what do we have now?" She asked.

David grinned, "Lunch."

Dove looked over at David as if he was joking, or crazy, or both. "At 11:30 in the morning? This school is more screwed up then I thought it would be." David chuckled. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, all right? See ya soon."

Dove walked into the cafeteria area and looked around for David, she did NOT want to be standing around all alone, that would just make her day! Then she heard a sharp whistle and someone calling "Oy! Sexy new goil, ova here!" She turned around toward the heavily New Yorkan voice as everyone else in the cafeteria did. _Great_, she thought, _now everyone is going to think that I'm some kind of slut or something. _The owner of the voice was short, dark and handsome and his name was…

"Racetrack! What do you think you're doing?" David hissed at Racetrack as Racetrack was standing up waving Dove over to the table.

Dove walked over to the table and sat down on David's right side, opposite of Racetrack but two seats down. (_Ok, for those of you who are major confused, a link will be coming up soon after the lunch scene for you to see where and how everyone sits., so don't worry_) At the moment it was only them three sitting at the table.

While Dove looked through her lunch, she commented, "I thought you said that you had more friends then this David." Dove looked up from her lunch and grinned.

"Of course me boy Davey got more friends den just meh. Look it, here dey come now."

Dove turned around in her seat and a group of boys were headed toward the table. The one in the front was strangely wearing a cowboy hat and red bandana around his neck. Behind him were two guys, openly holding hands. Beside them were another two guys bickering about something, one was wearing an eye patch the other wearing an unbuttoned shirt, showing off his amazing abs. The guy who Dove presumed was the leader, sat down beside Racetrack, right in front of Dove. The two who were holding hands and looked like they were about to start making out any second, sat right beside David. The two were bickering sat beside Racetrack and didn't even notice that they're was a new girl sitting at their table.

Jack looked Dove up and down, "So who's goil is dis?"

Racetrack laughed, "She taken Cowboy, by our ickle Davey!"

David rolled his eyes. "Far as I know, she's free, I haven't taken her." Dove heard someone add "yet", but she wasn't sure who, probably the Italian guy.

Dove looked towards David. "I don't know any names _Davey. _Maybe you should introduce us?" But when she said this, his mouth was full of something called challah, so he couldn't answer right away. "Let me have da pleasure." The Italian guy grinned. "And me name is Racetrack, by da way."

Racetrack pointed to the 'leader'. Dis, m'lady, is Jack Kelly, also known as da famous Cowboy." Jack held out his hand, when Dove reached out to shake it, he pulled her hand down and kissed it, as a gentleman would.

By that time David had swallowed his food and started the introductions where Racetrack had ended.

"Here on my side is Specs and Dutchy." At this point, they were making out. David rolled his eyes. "Specs, Dutchy! Knock it off, meet the new girl." He snapped their fingers in their faces. They stopped and gave David a annoyed look, as if they had been interrupted doing something important. "The blond is Dutchy, and the other one with glasses is Specs. I hope you don't mind gays, because if you do then your going to have to leave." David had said the last sentence in one breath quickly. Dove just raised her eyebrows "I have nothing against gays at all. Don't worry."

Next came one of the guys wearing an eye patch, who was named Blink looked up and smiled, it seemed that the argument he had was over. The guy he had been fighting with suddenly realised that Dove was there and sat down next to her. "Hello beautiful, do you have a phone number? I know I do, and you can borrow it whenever you want." Dove was literally speechless. This boy was a total flirt, and he didn't care who knew it. David couldn't help himself and started to laugh at her face. "Back Mush, back!" Mush just laughed. "Well that's Mush. A total flirt. He's bisexual by the way. Blink is his off- and on-again boyfriend." Dove looked at Blink and wasn't surprised to see that he was NOT pleased with Mush's excessive flirting.

Suddenly there was a voice behind her. "That's right Mush, back off. You have a boyfriend, I don't have anyone." The boy from her geography class, who was named Skittery, sat down next to Jack and in front of Mush. "I only got a look from this angel in geo class, I need to see her again! Where's my camera? They say pictures last longer." Dove started to blush.

"You know, we never learned your name!" Mush exclaimed. "A girl like you must a have a name." Dove looked at Dave, "I thought you told them already? Well, the name's Dove." A boy with curly-red hair sat down next to Skittery. "Dat name can't just be cause of ya beauty can it?" David pointed in the red-hair boy's direction. "This is Crutchy. He has a bum leg, so he uses a crutch." Dove grinned in Crutchy's direction."Well, some people say that. Some other reasons I got this name was because I love to sing, and I'm not that bad a singer. I'm also the peacemaker in Queens. I wonder how they'll get along without me."

"Aww, don't worry your pretty little head. They'll work it out." Some one said.

"Ya, you're with us now, dis is going to be fun!" A different voice said.

There was a beeping noise and everyone, went to their pockets and they all pulled out some kind of pocket messaging system, in Dove's case it was an PSP. Racetrack waved his PSP in the air. "It's foah me." And he went on to tap away at his PSP to the mystery messenger. "Who is it, huh Race? You're mystery woman?" Jack said while playfully punching him. "Ah gerrof me." Skittery was the first to realise that Dove also had a PSP. "So Dove, what's your messaging name?"

"Oh, it's 'QueenDove'". There was lots of beeping as all the boys at the table added her to their messaging list. This was going to be a fun year.

While Jack went on to torment Race about his mystery girlfriend, Dove's eyes glanced around and fell on two guys intimidating a younger student. Her face immediately turned into a grimace. Dave saw her face, "What's up Dove?" He followed her line of sight and saw the two 'bullies'. "Ya, you don't want to get in their way, those are the Delancey brothers." One of the Delancey brothers turned around and saw Dove watching him. He made a vulgar _(imagine it yourself ,I don't want to go into details, I'm very protective of Dove) _signal including his 'lower areas'.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly.

END OF CHAPTER ONE! The Second Chapter: "**English Class**" Duh duh duuuuuuuuuh!

So did ya like it? PLEASE REVIEW. If anyone from PCHS (my high school) reads this then you might recognize some teachers later into the story. My first chaptered fic. so please tell me if it's good or not. Doesn't matter good or bad, I'll take the criticism.

Dove is my main character, and if you want me to add you to my story, just ask me, I don't mind. And if you want to become some of my second original characters (Peacock, Pelican, Eagle or Crow) also tell me.


End file.
